


What Happened to Us?

by elfhunter05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Confused Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mates, Smut, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfhunter05/pseuds/elfhunter05
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds out he is a Veela...His parents think they know who his mate is...Professor McGonagall sets up arrangements in Hogwarts...Will it work?





	1. One

Draco's POV

I was sitting with my mother in the Malfoy Manor library. She had the book lying in her lap and her hair was tucked gracefully behind her ears.

My father was in his study, down the hall, filling in papers for the Ministry.

He and I were both arrested after the war because we were Death Eaters. But, after we'd explained to them that we were threatened and tortured when we had tried to say no, the Minister had set us free.

There was still the seven-page long list of rules and crap we had to follow. But to be honest, I was just glad to be alive. So was father. That's why he now works there, with the department of wizarding laws, helping out with the people who suffered greatly during Voldemort's reign.

Anyway, I was just sitting peacefully reading, when this strange, burning sensation started irritating my toes. I looked down in shock, expecting to see something there, but was faced with nothing. Absolutely nothing... But why could I still feel it? I placed my book down on the coffee table and stood up. Bad move.

The fiery feeling shot up my legs and it became ten times hotter. Without raising any suspicion from my mother, I casually walked behind a bookshelf, even with all the discomfort it caused, and made sure I was completely out of sight.

Drawing my wand, I muttered a quick revealing charm to see if the fire would show. Nothing was there.

Curiously, I placed a hand on my scorching thigh. The invisible fire spread through my fingertips and up my arms before I could realise what happened. Quick as lightning, it bolted across my chest and down to my opposite wrist. Ever so slowly, I could feel myself getting more and more suffocated by the flames at each passing second.

By now it had completely covered my body and was creeping up my neck, I could feel the flames tickling my ears. I tried to take a deep breath to clear my head, but the fire was climbing up the side of my face at a steady pace and my throat was being squeezed gently, restricting my breathing to be normal and continuous. It was a quick breath here and there to sustain me for a few extra moments.

I could feel it getting hotter and beads of sweat started forming on my forehead. I tried screaming for help, but it came out as a mangled whimper and very unheard. I tried moving but doing so only made the heat worse.

It was becoming almost unbearable and I could feel myself getting light headed. So, I did the last logical thing I could think of.

I threw my wand. Hard.

I heard the wood bounce off a wall and land on the floor with a soft tap. I heard the couch creak as my mother stood up and I heard her call out my name.

"Draco?"

But I couldn't reply, everything went black and I landed on the floor with a thud.

Definitely not as softly as my wand.


	2. Two

Draco's POV

All I could remember was throwing my wand to get my mother's attention and hearing her worried voice call out to me.

How I managed to wake up, alive, on my bed, was beyond me. I let my eyes flutter open gently and was greeted with the sight of my parents' worried faces. 

"Draco!" My mother cried when she saw me awake, giving a sigh of relief and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You gave us such a fright! What happened!?" She exclaimed.

"I... I honestly don't know." I said, sitting up and turning to face them. "One minute I was fine, then the next it felt like I was on fire. But... When I checked... There was nothing there." I carefully explained, thinking over the events in my head. My body was now back to normal and I could feel the cold of the Manor seeping back into my bones.

My parents shot a knowing look at each other and I felt oddly left out.

"What!?" I barked, throwing myself up and off the bed.

"Draco... You should rest." My mother said softly.

"No! Tell me what's happening!" I shouted, taking a threatening step towards my mother. My father gave a sigh and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Draco, come sit." His voice trembled. I furrowed my eyebrows and reluctantly sat next back down. "I trust you know what a veela is?" He asked. I nodded my head, frustrated.

"What does that have to do with me!?" I growled, growing impatient.

"Well if you'd let me finish I could explain." He drew a breath and continued. "Your Grandfather Abraxas Malfoy was a veela... We think that..." He once again looked at my mother with an unreadable mask and I felt like there was something I was missing out on.

"Get to the point!" I grumbled. My father opened his mouth to speak but a tapping at the window drew his attention. My mother stood up to open the window and a scruffy, brown, tawny owl fluttered in and landed on my bedside table, making a soft tapping sound as its talons clipped the wood. I was about to question who the bird belonged to but the letter in its beak caught my eye.

The yellow, brown paper, emerald green cursive writing and the maroon Hogwarts stamp. I scrunched up my face in confusion and pulled the letter away from the owl.

"The hell is this!?" I mumbled, tearing the top open and pulling out the slip of paper. I scanned the letter and my face twisted up in annoyance. With a groan, I flopped down on the bed and let my head drop into my hands.

"What's wrong Draco?" My mother asked gently, resting her hand on my shoulder and grabbing the letter out of my hand. She read through and her eyes widened. "Oh, my." She mumbled to herself.

"They expect that I want to go back!?" I growled, jumping off the bed and walking swiftly over to the window, my back towards my parents' worried faces. "After everything that's happened!? I refuse!"

"Draco... You need to go back-" My father started, I didn't care what he had to say, flinging my arms in the air, I shouted at him.

"Why!? Why in Merlin's name do I need to go back!? That horrid place is full of my worst nightmares! I'm not going!" Without waiting for a response, I heaved out a sigh and stalked over to the door.

"But Draco... You're a Veela! You have to go so you can find your mate!" My mother rushed out, her voice strained and on the verge of tears. The hand resting on the door handle shook and fell limp to my side. I turned to face them, my face ghostly pale and eyes as big as saucers.

"I-I'm a what?"


	3. Three

I was walking through Diagon Alley with my parents right behind me. Many people stopped to stare and point at us but I couldn't care less and paid no attention to any of them.

My mother stopped me outside Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions and handed me a bag of galleons.

"You are to go inside, get your robe fitting and then wait for us in there." She said sternly. "You are not to wander off and you are not to make much of a commotion. Understand?"

"Yes, mother." I drawled. She simply shook her head and smiled, grabbing my fathers hand and dragging the two off to Flourish and Blotts, I was left alone outside.

Walking into the cramped shop I heard a bell ding and a plump woman came bustling out.

"What can I do for you today Sir?" She asked.

"Hogwarts robes," I replied bluntly, looking around a bit.

"Hogwarts?... Are you by any chance one of the returning eight years?" She inquired, I simply nodded in response and she smiled a knowing sort of smile. "Thought so. You don't strike me as a fourth year. But these days, you never really can tell." She rambled, pulling out a tape measure and instructing me to lift my arms up. She took in my built chest and defined muscles and came back around to face me. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"Seeker," I mumbled. She nodded and went back to work.

~~~

Not twenty minutes later, the plump woman came scurrying back out with a bag holding my robes. I thanked her, handed over the money and took a seat in the corner of the shop to wait for my parent to get back.

I heard a ding and my head shot up. My father walked over to me but my mother stayed at the door.

"All sorted?" He asked. I nodded my head and followed him over to my mother.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah," I responded, eager to escape the brightly coloured room and all its many layers of fabric.

As we went to open the door we were met by a red-headed female flinging it open from the other side. I recognized her instantly as the Weasel's sister, she glared me down and I sneered back.

"Weaslette," I muttered.

"Malfoy." She grumbled.

I tried to walk around her but just my luck, of course, we were stopped by 'The Golden Fucking Trio' hurrying to get inside the shop.

For a split second, I could've sworn the shop suddenly smelt different once they entered, but I brushed it off as the open door.

The trio's laughter and smiles disappeared as soon as they saw us.

"Hey, Ferret!" Weasel's sarcasm dripping all over the floor. "How was Azkaban?" He smirked. I felt my father tense behind me but I refused to let any emotion show. We were good people now... They were just immature bullies.

"Leave him alone Ron," Granger spoke up, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to move.

"Watch out 'Mione," Potter said. "You might catch Snake disease. I heard it's very contagious this time of year." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

"Grow up Harry." I heard Granger mumble.

"He deserved it," Potter whispered back.

"But he's not worth it." She sighed. The two boys groaned and started shuffling off. Granger slowly trailed off after them, leaving quite a big gap as she did.

"See you at school Granger," I called out mockingly after her, making sure the boys wouldn't hear. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"Whatever." She called back before disappearing behind a shelf, out of sight. I turned back to my parents to see their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"What!?" I snapped. They shut their mouths and leant in close.

"You like her, don't you?" My father asked with a smirk. I scrunched my nose up in disgust and violently shook my head.

"Never! Ever! She is a Muggle-born! That's just disgusting!" I whisper yelled at him. My father only smirked back in reply and I stormed out of the shop in annoyance.

~~~

Third Person POV

"Should we tell him that his eyes flashed silver?" Narcissa asked.

"Nah, let him figure that one out on his own," Lucius replied. "Come on, before he does something stupid."

"Did you notice how he refused to say Mu..." She took a breath. "That word?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." He replied, deep in thought.

The two left the shop, knowing very well that Hermione Granger was one day going to become their daughter in law. For now, they had to talk to McGonagall about this tricky situation.


	4. Four

Lucius paced back and forth in McGonagall's office, trying to think of a solution to Draco's Veela problem, while Narcissa sat on the couch, deep in conversation with the newly appointed headmistress. 

"Why can't we just give the two a dorm of their own?" Lucius inquired.

"Because that would be too suspicious and not to mention extremely dangerous," McGonagall replied.

"Very true... But Minerva, if they stay apart too long, who knows what could happen to Draco." He countered as silence took over the room.

"I have an idea!" Narcissa said quietly. Lucius' head shot up and McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Since Miss Granger is quite obviously going to receive the head girl position... Why not have Draco stay in the dorm as well? He might not be able to be the head boy but he could at least have his own room in the same dorm?"

"Although that might work... Just think, two boys, one being a Veela and one girl left alone in the same room for an entire school year... It just seems very risky." Lucius explained.

"But... I was planning on giving Mr Nott the place of head boy- I'm sure you're familiar with him, and he could probably keep Mr Malfoy in line." McGonagall pitched in.

"That's brilliant! Draco will have someone to trust and Miss Granger won't feel too threatened." Narcissa said, joy brimming her tone.

"However, it might seem odd having Miss Granger alone like that..." McGonagall admitted.

"How about Miss Weasley? The two girls seem to be very close friends?" Lucius pointed out.

"That's a brilliant idea! I will announce the dorm changes at the opening feast." McGonagall confirmed, standing up at her desk. "So are we done?"

"Yes, thank you, Minerva," Narcissa said, walking over to the fireplace. Lucius nodded his thanks and flooed out after his wife.

~~~

Draco's POV

I slowly let my body relax as I was lying on my bed and took a final look around my room, my Nimbus 2001 was hanging on a rack on the wall and my Firebolt was directly next to it. My cupboard was full of all my old suits and my suitcase was packed with loads of new muggle clothes.

I somehow took a strange liking to them after the war, they were very comfortable and I could actually be myself in those clothes.

I glanced over to my massive bookshelf, I honestly didn't understand why it was there, I never used or read any of them. I gently climbed off the freshly made bed and walked over to the other side of the room. The book's covers felt rough and untouched under my bare fingers, they were quite a pointless thing to have in the room, to be honest.

Most of the books were just based on the wizarding world:

•Werewolves and their transformations.  
•Mythical creatures of the deep.  
•Merlin's guide to the uses of a Phoenix.  
•A Veela's maturing cycle.  
•How to train a Hungarian Horntail.

I suddenly stopped and went back, 'A Veela's maturing cycle.' Swiftly yanking the book off the shelf and dusting the cover with the palm of my hand, I opened up to the first page and flicked through the contents.

This book had everything!

I discreetly popped it in my bag and rushed downstairs.

"Write soon, promise?"

"Yes mother, as often as I can," I replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"And if there's anything you need to ask don't hesitate to do so. Professor McGonagall is more than happy to lend some advice." My father explained, pulling me in for a hug.

"Okay, will do, I'll see you at Christmas." I waved before sharply turning on the spot and apparating away to Platform 9 3/4.

~~~

No one's POV

"Do you think he will be okay?" Narcissa asked.

"We can only hope," Lucius replied.

"Do you think someone might get hurt from all this?" She questioned.

"It's highly likely." He responded. "Very high indeed."


	5. Five

Draco's POV

I had arrived at the platform with a loud crack and some nervous first years jumped in fright. I mumbled a hasty apology before picking up my trunk and lugging it over to train.

I had only taken a few steps through the train when a delicious scent hit my nose. Letting out an inaudible growl, I followed the smell. It took me down the train, getting stronger and stronger and harder to handle as I got closer. When it pulled me to a slow stop in front of two compartments, I was sure I was going to faint, the smell was overpowering my senses and I'd lost the ability to think straight.

It must've been coming from either, a compartment full of Slytherin eighth year girls or the stupid Scarface and his band of baboons.

I decided to try the group of girls over Harry Fucking Potter but the smell became distant the second I stepped inside and all the feelings of want vanished. Turning around to leave, Pansy Slut Face Parkinson grabbed my sleeve and I turned to look at her.

She had clearly changed over the summer, her hair had more natural curls and her body seemed to have filled out a bit more. She had defined hips and a skinny waist. Given any normal day I would've been ecstatic, but for once in my life, I didn't feel right. My gut was screaming at me that this girl was nothing, that I loved someone else. But I just couldn't find the words to shut her down, for all anyone knew, we were still dating and I planned to keep it that way until I find my... 'Mate'.

"Where are you going Draco?" She purred, I had to force myself not to cringe.

"I was just checking to see if Blaise was in here," I replied coolly, tugging my shirt away from the needy whore in front of me. She pouted and I turned away so she wouldn't see me gag. "I gotta go." I rushed out, grabbing the door handle.

"But Draco-"

"No Pansy, I have important matters to discuss with him and it doesn't involve you. So go throw your desperate body at someone else, I'm done, we're finished!" I quickly left the room, making sure to shut it behind me. Well, I guess I found the words but I had to leave quickly, the last thing anyone needs is a crying Pansy, sobbing her eyes out on their shoulder.

As I was walking away, I thought about how mean that was, although she deserved it... It was quite harsh.

Thinking about all the different ways I could've done that better, I completely didn't notice the strong scent creeping its way back into nose before it was too late and I was once again too far away to notice anything. 

~~~

"So... You're a Veela?" He asked for the hundredth time in a five minute span.

"Yes, Blaise! We've gone over this! I'm a Veela and have until my next birthday to find and mark my... 'Mate.'" I finished with a shudder at the horrendous thought.

"What if you don't mark them?" He inquired.

"Them? I'm not gonna fall in love with a guy, get it together dude!" I grumbled in protest.

"You never know Draco. You could just fall head over heels for Potter." He said casually, leaning back against the plush train seat.

"Potter's not my type," I muttered, kicking him in the shin. Blaise ignored my action and continued with his question.

"So what does happen if you don't," He air quoted, "'Mark your Mate'?"

"Well... I die..." I looked down, deep in thought, thinking of many ways this could go horribly wrong.

"Better hope it's not someone like Longbottom then!" Blaise chuckled. I shot him a death glare but he didn't stop.

"Oh shut up you lazy wanker." I groaned aloud, somehow this only made Blaise laugh more.


	6. Six

Draco's POV

Blaise and I had walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, noticing how empty it was, I raised eyebrows at the lack of younger years throughout the school. It was currently only half the attendance of what the school used to be and felt just as empty.

I scanned the Gryffindor table and saw Weasel and Potter nudging Granger repeatedly, muttering something in her ears, making her blush and giggle. I almost felt a lonely feeling in my gut but shoved it aside as hunger.

"... Or it could be that Ravenclaw prick... What's his name? Corner? Michael Corner... Yeah! I heard he was really smart, what do you think Draco?"

I suddenly snapped out of my trance when I realised that Blaise was talking to me.

"What in Merlin's name are you rambling on about!?" I scrunched up my face in confusion. He gave an annoyed sigh and turned to look at me.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, obviously not! If I did we wouldn't be having this conversation." I grumbled. He gave another sigh and shook his head.

"I was asking who you think this years head boy is gonna be? 'Cause it's quite clear the Mudbloods gonna get the head girl, and the two have to share a dormitory." He laughed at the unfortunate situation but I could only manage a weak smile, I didn't understand why Granger was such a touchy subject for me lately, it's not like I liked her!

"Who knows? With our luck, Potter's probably gonna get it." I joked, Blaise let out a snort and I laughed along, praying to Merlin that that wouldn't happen.

"Well, maybe Pot-"

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I hope you all had a good summer and are back and fresh, ready to learn! The sorting will begin momentarily so just sit quietly and chat amongst yourselves."

McGonagall's voice was projected around the room with the help of an amplifying charm, my ears were left ringing slightly but it worked well to keep Blaise quiet for a while. 

When the group of small children walked into the hall I instantly noticed how many there were. Instead of the usual thirty to forty, there were only around sixteen kids and each one looked just as nervous as the last. I was reminded of my first day.

My father had given me the talk on how I needed the other kids to see how superior I was to them, so when I saw Potter chatting with the Weasel I wanted to warn him, show him what a real wizard was. But I guess I wasn't even a real wizard myself, I never really had friends like Potter, I had my cronies but they were never really any good, I could never joke around with them or play a simple game, everything had to be up to my father's standards and everything I ever did was to please him. That night on the astronomy tower, the night Dumbledore was killed, I was so scared my father was going to kill me for not doing the deed myself, for not just shooting the curse and watching him fall to the ground out of my doing. But no, Voldemort was satisfied with what happened and my life was spared that night.

I had completely zoned out the entire sorting and had just caught the last child to be sorted before McGonagall came back up to the podium and made all the food appear. I never really knew how they did that, but it was always pretty cool.


	7. Seven

Hermione's POV

Dessert disappeared from the table quite suddenly and Ron let out a groan.

"I wasn't finished." He grumbled. I gave a sigh and Harry laughed.

"When do you think they're going to announce Head Girl?" I asked the boys anxiously. Harry turned to face me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"We told you already 'Mione, you're definitely gonna get it, your smarter than anyone else I know and you deserve it the most out of everyone after everything you've had to go through." He explained softly. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Not this again," I said, dropping my head into my hands, sighing.

"Tell her Ron, tell Hermione she's gonna get Head Girl!" Harry said, leaning across the table and poking his friends shoulder.

"Yeah," Ron said, I felt myself frown and Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"What sort of answer is that it's not reassuring at all." He mumbled.

"Harry... It's fine... I-"

"No! Hermione what sort of boyfriend completely ignored his own girlfriend!?" I tensed at his harsh words but shrugged his hand off my shoulder and turned away to face the podium.

"Forget about it, Harry." I mumbled.

The owl's golden wings expanded and the bird gave a screech to gather everyone's attention. Professor McGonagall smiled and began her safety speech.

"Now that you are all fed and well, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is... Well... Forbidden, the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to first and second years and curfew is at nine pm sharp, prefects will do rounds nightly and to anyone who doesn't want a detention, I'd advise you to follow the rules and stay in your common rooms."

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the tables and I smiled slightly at the disappointed faces of the younger students, the ones who were making secret plans with their friends.

"And before everyone goes running off to bed, I would like to announce who the prefects are for this year. For Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan!" There was a respectable, steady round of applause for the two.

"For Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner!" Luna was beaming and Michael looked annoyed, probably because he didn't get Head Boy, but smiled nonetheless.

"For Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini!" The entire hall went completely silent, no one clapped but everyone exchanged worried glances and wore similar shocked expressions. It wasn't until Professor Slughorn stood up and started clapping that anyone did anything. It was a slow clap, a lot of people just sat there trying to take in the information.

~~~

Draco's POV

When I heard Blaise's name be called, I scrunched up my face in confusion. His reaction was really similar to mine. He turned to face me and looked as though he'd gone insane.

"Me!?" Blaise whisper-yelled.

"Congrats...?" I mumbled, shrugging my shoulders and raising my eyebrows as a show of sympathy.

"Thanks." He snapped, clearly annoyed at my lack of support. I rolled my eyes as he turned back away from me.

"Sissy," I mumbled.

"Wanker." He hissed back.

"And this year Gryffindor prefects... Dean Thomas and Katie Bell!" The majority of the hall was clapping and cheering, but I was just sitting at the Slytherin table with a scowl, eager to get some sleep.

"And finally, what everyone has been waiting for, the Head Boy and Girl this year. However, I would like to explain what's new, I have bent the rules for Head Boy and Girl slightly." There were whispers and theories flying everywhere, for once even I was curious to know what was happening.

"Instead of having just the two heads, I've decided to place four. Two full time and two deputies. This will only be to help keep the balance between houses and for the prefects to have an extra couple of hands."

"This is insane!" Blaise whispered. "They can't just change the rules!"

"They change the rules every year, Zabini, you should be used to it by now," I explained with a chuckle. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"So who do you thinks gonna get Head Boy? If Macmillan and Corner are both only prefects, who does that leave?" Blaise asked me.

"I don't know... Potter?" I replied. The look on his face was priceless. "Or Longbottom..." His mouth dropped open and I snickered. "Or -"

"So without further ado, this year's Head Girl has always been top of her class and has been awarded countless awards by the wizarding world, our one and only Hermione Granger! The Head Boy for this year comes in a close second place from Miss Granger, achieving extremely high grades and always working to be his best, Theodore Nott!"

I let out a sigh of half relief, half surprise. I completely forgot about Theo, he was away all last year with his parents in Japan, trying to avoid Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters who wanted his family dead. Theo looked pretty damn pleased about this announcement. He had a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips and his eyes wide with excitement.

And for the deputies, Miss Ginevra Weasley and Mr Draco Malfoy."

This time it was my turn to be dumbfounded, what have I ever done that's good to anybody?

"I don't deserve this..." I whispered under my breath.


	8. Eight

-and Mr Draco Malfoy"

"But... I don't deserve this..." I whispered under my breath.

"I would like it if those four people stay behind, but for everyone else, off to bed."

There were loud noises of wood scraping on the floor of the Great Hall, kids chatting with their friends and the footsteps of people walking out but I didn't move a muscle, couldn't move a muscle. I was frozen in time, completely unaware of my surroundings.

'Why me?' I thought.

"Malfoy? You alright mate?" Theo asked, walking over to me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Come on, cheer up. Just think about this, no more annoying Pansy to have to deal with, no more ridiculous first years trying to blow each other up, and no more getting dragged into pathetic, evil schemes." He chuckled, nudging my shoulder. I look at him with a frown.

"My evil schemes were not pathetic," I stated, matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said under his breath. "Now come on, let's go see what McGonagall wants," Theo suggested, sticking out his hand and pulling me off the bench.

~~~

Hermione's POV

Harry and Ron weren't very happy about who we were sharing a common room with and tried to persuade us to give up our positions, but it didn't work. When we had finally said goodnight to the boys, I sat patiently waiting for Professor McGonagall with Ginny.

Taking a quick glance over at the Slytherin table, I saw Malfoy staring at the floor, ghostly pale, stuck in some sort of trance, eyes unfocused. Nott caught me staring and cocked his head slightly, I made a motion over to Malfoy and he got the message, nodded and walking over to the lonely boy.

It took a while, but when the rest of the school had left the hall, at last, Professor McGonagall came down from her podium and indicated for us to come over. Ginny practically dragged me over, bouncing with excitement. I rolled my eyes at her eagerness but didn't say anything, just simply smiled. This was probably the happiest that I've seen Ginny since Fred's death, so I went along with it, not wanting to ruin her mood.

"Okay, as you four will be sharing a dorm for the year, there will have to be some ground rules. You four will be in charge of the Prefect meetings and will be doing the nightly rounds around the school to catch students out of bed. There will also be no parties, no fighting and no misbehaving."

I heard Malfoy groan and stifled a chuckle, he really was an idiot sometimes.

"I will ask the portraits to keep an eye on you and to report any funny business to me. Okay?"

"Yes, Miss." We chorused. She nodded her head in agreement and lead us out of the hall.

"Follow me." She said, pushing the Great Hall doors open and walking through.

We walked up several flights of stairs until we can to a halt on a corridor that looked strangely familiar.

"This is the third-floor corridor, the portrait down the end is your dorm and door to the left is the prefect meeting room." Professor McGonagall explained. I let out a gasp at the sudden realisation, that's why it felt familiar. The third-floor corridor was where me, Harry and... Ron, found fluffy, played a massive version of Wizards Chess, chased flying keys around a room and saved the Philosophers stone from ending up in Voldemort's possession.

"'Mione? You coming?" Ginny asked, snapping me back into reality. I looked around and realised that McGonagall was gone and the others were already heading towards the dorm. I walked quickly to catch up and stopped in front of a big portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Hello, I see there are more than two heads this year." Helga Hufflepuff said with admiration.

"And two of them are Gryffindors." Salazar Slytherin said in a bitter tone that was laced with disgusted.

"I'll have you know that those aren't just any Griffindors." Godric Gryffindor sighed. "It's good to see you again Miss Granger." He said to me. Ginny looked back and forth between the portrait and me in astonishment.

"Again! What does he mean again!?" She rambled.

"Godric had his own personal portrait in the library, we have some very interesting conversations every now and then," I explained. Her jaw dropped and she gave a chuckle.

"Of course, it's only you who would." She said sarcastically.

"Now, what do you four want the password to be?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked. I thought for a moment but was cut off before I could voice any ideas.

"What about Dumbledore? I doubt any of the younger years could figure it out." Malfoy said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at his immature sense of humour, but he did have a point, that would work well.

"Yeah okay," Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. "That'll work." She murmured in between a yawn.

"Then in you go." Helga Hufflepuff smiled. The portrait swung open and the sight inside was magnificent.


	9. Nine

Hermione's POV

The dorm was amazing. It all had a more modern theme and suit the four founders perfectly. On one side, there was a fully furnished muggle kitchen, across the back wall were four bedroom doors and spread throughout the centre, there were two long couches and a massive, empty book shelf that ran across the wall next to the fireplace.

I heard Ginny gasp at the size of the room somewhere behind me. But I was too lost in wonder to pay much attention.

"It's huge," I said in an inaudible whisper.

"It's not that huge. My library at home is bigger than this." Malfoy mumbled. I jumped in shock and spun around, expecting him to be right behind me...

I was confused. He was on the other side of the room, how in Merlins' name did he actually hear me?

"How did you hear that?" I inquired cautiously.

"Because you're loud and you speak English." He stated matter-of-factly, making sure to add an eye roll.

"Malfoy... Granger didn't say anything." Theo pitched in. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... She said it really quietly." He mumbled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"You're insane." Theo coughed.

"At least I'm not as mental as you." Malfoy countered.

"Touché." He replied.

"I'm gonna go check out the bedrooms!" Ginny announced before dashing off.

"I'm gonna check out the kitchen!" Theo said, walking off in the opposite direction.

~~~

Draco's POV

I swear there is something wrong with me. Granger was speaking really loud before, how come only I could hear her? And why is it that now the other two left, I feel like I'm suffocating.

I need my book.

"Malfoy!" Granger snapped her fingers in front of my face. "What the hell is your problem!?" She said with an annoyed manner.

I zoned back into reality and narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you doing!?" I questioned in a dangerously low tone and she clicked her fingers once again.

"You've been staring at the floor for ages." She mumbled in confusion, turning to meet my glare.

There was a sharp intake of breath and I saw her jaw fall slack.

"What!?" I barked, furrowing my eyebrows at the crazed lunatic, standing in front of me.

"Y-your eyes... T-they're... They're black." She whispered, trembling slightly. My eyes went wide and I bolted past her, storming right into the kitchen and nearly knocking Theo over with the force I had going.

"Draco? What's wrong?" He cocked his head to the side and took another bite of his apple. I turned my head to look at him and his reaction was the same as Granger's. Theo's Apple dropped to the floor silently and landed with a soft thud. He hesitantly reached a hand out to me and I snapped, emitting a low growl from my chest.

"Get away from me!" I grumbled in an incredibly low, sexy voice. His eyebrows rose and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"You're a Veela?" He whispered. I narrowed my eyes further and he took the hint. "I swear on my life, I won't tell a soul." He promised, grabbing my arm and dragging me back out of the kitchen and through the lounge, all the way over to the bedroom doors. I only got to catch a quick glance at Granger, who was busy discussing some secrety shit with Weaslette, before they were out of sight.

I saw the one door that had Draco Malfoy written across the top with gold letters and Theo kicked it open, locking the door behind him.

"So who is she?"


	10. Ten

Hermione's POV

Once Malfoy had left the room, it was only a moment before Ginny came flying back in, rambling on and on about some nonsense to do with a bathroom.

"Ginny! Shut up for a moment!" She stopped abruptly and took a breath. "Start again. Explain to me what's going on." I said softly.

"There are only two bathrooms." She paled.

"I don't get it," I mumbled.

"The bathrooms are connected to the bedrooms." Ginny continued.

"Still not understanding," I whispered. She took a breath and looked straight at me.

"We have to share with the boys." She groaned. My face dropped and the screech I let out probably could've been heard a mile away.

~~~

Draco's POV

"I don't know who she is Theo. I just can't figure it out." I grumbled in confusion.

"Well she will have this sort of alluring smell and your breathing will be harder if you're alone in a room with her. Also, your eyes will-"

A loud screech sounded from out in the common room and I jumped up off the bed.

"What was that!?" I snapped, swiftly making my way over to the locked door.

"Probably just the girls mucking around. Why?" He asked me.

"Open the fucking door, Theo!" I growled, my voice husky and deep.

"Draco?" He asked I could hear the concern and worry lace his voice. I turned to glare at him and with only one look at my pitch black, deathly hollow eyes, he flicked his wand at the door, out of fear for what I could be capable of.

When I heard the swift click of the door being unlocked, I was gone, sprinting out at top speed. I didn't know where I was going, but I just let my Veela senses lead the way.

I realised what was happening when I saw Granger and Weaslette come into view and I knew I was screwed when my Veela urges made me run straight up to Granger and throw my arms around her waist. My face was pressed into the crook of her neck and I knew I was purring, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to stop.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing Malfoy!" She screamed, shoving me so hard that I fell to the floor with a thud.

With a wince, I pulled myself up off the ground and took a step back.

"You were in pain," I mumbled. She gave me a questioning look and I continued even quieter. "You screamed."

"Yeah. 'Cause I found out that we have to share bathrooms-" She indicated to herself and Weaslette, "-with you two!" She groaned, sharply poking me in the chest.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what on earth was all that about!?" She asked threateningly, taking a step towards my trembling frame. I nervously took another step away from the raging witch before me and frantically searched the room for Theo.

He was casually leaning against the door frame with an amused smirk plastered on his face. I mouthed a silent 'Help Me!', but he simply shook his head and chuckled. The girls' attention flew to Theo and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What!?" Granger snapped.

"Well, I think you should know that Draco here..." He trailed off and looked me dead in the eyes. "... On second thought, I'll let him explain." Theo finished, pushing himself off the door frame and moved across the room to sit on the couch.

"Malfoy?" Granger warned, taking a few more steps closer to me, forcing me to move back and have my shaking frame cornered against the wall. I shut my eyes tight as she walked up so close that I could feel her breath tickling my neck and when her body brushed up across mine, I felt my face heat up and my pants tighten around my groin. When she pressed herself up against me, intimidating me terribly, I let out a whimper, moaning at the contact. She jumped back in shock and grabbed Weaslette by the arm, dragging the girl to Weasley's dorm.


	11. Eleven

Hermione's POV

I was pacing a hole in the carpet of Ginny's room as she sat on her bed, laughing at my unfortunate situation.

"But Hermione did you see his face!?" She spluttered out between her suicidal, choke like, laughs. "Oh Merlin, that was hilarious!" She breathed out, slowly calming down. I wasn't really listening to Ginny. Instead, I was trying to figure out what caused all this to happen.

"Maybe it was... No, he couldn't be... It couldn't work... Or maybe it could?... This is hopeless Ginny." I cried out in annoyance, flopping face first on to her bed.

"Cheer up Hermione. It's not as bad as you think." She said with a sigh, rubbing my back. I rolled over and flung my arms across my stomach.

"I was only trying to intimidate Malfoy, teach him a lesson... Not... Not-"

"-Give him a hard-on?" Ginny offered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I screamed at her and smacked a pillow across the girl's head.

"Ginny! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands. Ginny let out a giggle and lay down next to me.

~~~

Draco's POV

The second Granger left the room, I could feel myself gradually going back to normal. My Veela side had calmed down and my pants were ever so slowly loosening up.

My head was throbbing and my brain was swirling with unanswered questions.

"Care to explain?" Theo murmured with a smirk as he wandered over to me. I looked down, thoroughly ashamed and simply shook my head.

"I... I thought that... That I was going to be dominant..." I whispered to the floor. Theo chuckled and grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me." He said, dragging me up to my dorm. As we passed Weasley's room, I faltered slightly. Theo looked at me strangely and I only mumbled a hasty answer.

"They're asleep."

He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. Theo walked over to my trunk and flipped the lid. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing!?" I snapped as Theo messed up all my neatly folded clothes. He looked like he was trying to find something, but I didn't know what. He finally pulled out my book on Veelas and I gave a sigh of understanding. "How did you know it was in there though?" I asked cautiously.

"When I came in to ask you and Blaise for some water... I saw the book in your trunk." He casually explained like it was nothing strange. "To be honest, I didn't pick it up at the time... I thought it was just the book you were using for Care of Magical Creatures this year."

I visibly paled and felt my body shudder at the thought of returning to that class. Too many bad memories.

"So here, read this and find yourself some answers," Theo instructed, thrusting the book into my hands.

"Yes, mother." I drawled out, rolling my eyes at his bossy behaviour, he slapped my shoulder and walked over to the door.

"'Night Malfoy," Theo said with a scowl.

"Good night mother," I replied, ducking as he threw his shoe at my head. "Missed!" I called out, shutting the door in his face and locking it behind me.

Only then could I let out a sigh of relief.

~~~

Still Draco's POV

'Chapter 1: History of Veelas'

"Skip!" I groaned.

'Chapter 2: Other Veela/like creatures'

"Skip!"

'Chapter 3: The dominant and the submissive Veela'

"Ski- Hang on..." I flipped through the book to the page and skimmed the first few lines. "... Perfect!" I mumbled.

I was currently laying in bed with my book and a bright Lumos charm, trying to figure out more about myself.

'The dominant and the submissive Veela are two completely different types.

The submissive Veela will give in to anything their mate desires, and will generally beg for a lot of things. A submissive Veela does not protect their mate as well as a dominant would, but instead, they need protection for themselves. Submissive Veelas are very fragile, sensitive beings and don't like too much attention.

The dominant Veela is a very aggressive, protective type and would never beg for anything. They will fight anyone who tries to insult their mate and severely injure anyone who attempts to harm them. Dominant Veelas are very dangerous beings and can generally only be calmed down by their mate or close family relations. Never insult a Dominant Veela's mate in front of them, it could very well be the last thing you ever do.

* Also, both dominant and submissive Veelas will be very similar when they are first changing and it can be quite difficult to notice which one the person is until a little bit further along.

When either one of the two types of Veelas is going through any of the changes, they will be very sexually aroused at the slightest of touches from their mate. It is a normal thing and is nothing to worry about.'

I closed my book with a snap and gently placed it on the bedside table. Waving my light off, I thought to myself.

'This is going to be hard.'


	12. Tweleve

Draco's POV

I was woken up by the sound of water trickling on to a marble-like surface, the pressure gradually getting stronger, and I freaked out for a moment.

"Who's in my house?!" I mumbled, reaching for my wand. I rolled over to climb out of bed and fell to the floor, landing with a thud. "Right, not my bed, not my house, back at Hogwarts, Granger's in the shower..." I explained to myself standing up.

As I was saying that, I accidentally let a picture of Granger in the shower slip into my mind.

'Hot water droplets running down her bare chest, over her toned stomach and disappearing into her...' I sighed at the thought and growled in desire.

A sudden feminine purr echoed off the bathroom walls and thanks to my heightened Veela senses, I heard it ten times louder than what a normal person should. It made something flicker down in my abdomen and I could feel the hard-on approaching. By the time that the second purr came, I was gone, the boner between my legs was straining against my boxers and heat was rushing to my cheeks.

I tried to take a few steady breaths to control my body, but that made it worse. As I took a breath in, I inhaled a whiff of Granger's fruity shampoo and my need level grew. My eyes were definitely blackening over and I could feel all the self-control I had, slowly slip away, my Veela urges taking its place.

Walking over to the door, I tried the handle,

Locked.

I pulled out my wand and waved a nonverbal spell.

'Click.'

Slipping inside and shutting the door behind me, I breathed in through my nose and felt my lungs fill to the brim with Granger's fruity scent. The human part of me was trying to stay away, trying to walk back out, not get closer. But each step I took made more of my self-control fade away, helping my Veela become stronger.

My footsteps were silent as my Veela dragged me across the bathroom. I was stopped just in front of the shower curtain, Granger's silhouette shadowing on the fabric. My hand flinched for its direction, but one swift bite on the inside of my cheek stopped me momentarily.

I tried to move in the opposite direction but failed miserably. My body shifted and shoved me into the shower completely. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and willed them not to open, but of course nothing I do ever works.

Granger was facing the wall when I approached her, head under the faucet, oblivious to the world around her, peacefully humming a muggle tune. 

Well... Not peaceful for much longer.

My Veela took another daring step and the splashing water made Granger spin around to face me. Her eyes wide and face pink, she tried to reach for a towel to cover herself.

Seeing Granger all exposed like that triggered something else inside of me and I knew at that moment that whatever was going to happen next would not be a good thing.

I walked up closer and rested a hand on the side of her face, the other pushing her body against the wall. Granger's breathing became forced as she tried to look anywhere but my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered with my last shred of self-control, knowing very well I was too far gone to stop any of this. I just prayed someone would come in and end this nightmare before she got hurt.

I lowered my lips to her neck and felt my gums tingling...

'Shit! I never thought about fangs!'

I ran my tongue up over her exposed throat and she screamed.

'Thank Merlin!'


	13. Thirteen

Ginny's POV

I was lounging on one of the kitchen stools, flipping through my weekly copy of the Chudley Cannons magazine. Nott was sitting on the other side, looking at a random article on hippogriffs in the Daily Prophet.

"So, Theodore-"

"-Theo." He corrected, cutting me off.

"...Theo... What do you like doing for fun?"

"I very much enjoy a nice book, curled up by the fireplace." He said casually.

"Wow, you and Hermione must be soulmates," I said sarcastically with a playful grin. He let out a low chuckle and I swooned, having to fiercely remind myself that Harry was my boyfriend and I shouldn't gain feelings for someone else while we were dating.

"Impossible." He mumbled. I cocked my head and he took a steady breath. "I will never be her soulmate because there is someone who already is."

"Who?" I questioned, rising off my seat in curiosity.

"Well, you see... Draco is a-"

An ear piercing scream echoed around the room and my head spun between Hermione's bedroom and Theo's determined game face.

"Stay here!" He ordered. I shook my head in reply and Theo climbed off the stool to approach me, a scowl appearing on his once calm face.

"I'm coming with you! She's my best friend."

"And you have no idea what's happening!"

"And you do?" I shouted.

"For your information, I know a lot more than you do!" He grumbled, stepping closer.

"Prove it!"

"Draco's a-"

Another scream, this one more desperate than the last. Nothing was said, we both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

'She needs us!'

~~~

Hermione's POV

I let out another scream in the hopes someone would hear. Malfoy's eyes were pitch black and they kept gazing hungrily over my naked body. I couldn't do anything to stop him though, he had me pressed against the wall with a sort of inhuman strength.

It was only a moment later that I saw Ginny fly into the bathroom and whip her wand out, Theo coming in quickly behind her.

"Get off her Malfoy!" She screamed gaining his attention. He slowly peeled off me and I took the opportunity to grab the nearest towel.

I saw the next movement in slow motion and there was nothing I could do to help.

Claws shot out of Malfoy's fingernails and he swiped at Ginny's chest, shutting my eyes tight I heard the thud as a body hit the floor, but the scream that followed didn't belong to her.

My eyes widened at the scene before me, Theo sat on his knees, face pale as blood gushed from a deep slash on his stomach. He groaned as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"You always looked very beautiful for a Gryffindor, Weaslette," Theo mumbled just above a whisper as his body fell limp on the floor, staining the tiles red. Ginny waved her wand and a wispy white Patronus flew out the end.

"Go get McGonagall." She choked out between tears, the horse nodded as it galloped out of the room.

Malfoy had gone awfully silent as his claws retracted and his eyes faded back to normal. He took one look at Theo and fell to his knees in despair.

"What happened!?" He breathed.

"You happened, get away from him!" Ginny screamed, kicking Malfoy in the side.

"I-I What!?"

"Don't act innocent! This is all your fault!" She yelled. Malfoy shook his head in confusion.

"I-I know a spell." He said, scrunching up his face to think, his head shot up and reached for Theo's discarded wand. "Vulnera Sanentur," Malfoy said, waving it over the bloody body. "Vulnera Sanentur." He repeated, stronger, his voice breaking. Ginny and I watched in awe as all the blood staining the tiles was pulled back into Theo's lifeless body and Malfoy let out a sigh of relief.

Theo let out a strangled cough and sat up in shock. "I... I thought I died." He said with wide eyes and a cheeky grin. Ginny let out a sigh and I rolled my eyes at his immature sense of humour.

"Miss Weasley! There better be a good explanation for interrupting my-"

It only took professor McGonagall one look at Theo's current state, the random blood splotches around the room, Malfoy's pale face and my attire for her to realise what had happened.

"You two-" she jabbed a finger at me and Malfoy, "-get changed and meet me in my office, and Miss Weasley, please escort Mr Nott to the Hospital Wing."

"Yes Professor." We chorused.


	14. Fourteen

Draco's POV

My mind was somewhere else as I got dressed.

Granger couldn't be my mate.

It was impossible.

Malfoy's have always been purebloods.

If Granger was my mate it would destroy my entire family line.

What are my parents gonna say?

It was all a daze, my thoughts kept wandering off to hundreds of unexplained questions that were seriously putting me on edge.

I had somehow managed to change into my uniform without knowing it and even started my walk to McGonagall's office without actually knowing exactly where I was.

Walking up to the big stone Griffin, I paused, fuming for the long forgotten password. A portrait nearby noticed me and I was very grateful that they opened the stairs for me.

When I walked into the office, Granger was already sitting on the couch in front of McGonagall and I plonked down next to her.

The look on Granger's face when she saw me was heartbreaking, all the fear that laced her eyes and I knew that it was entirely my fault.

When she met my glance, she instantly shuffled away from me and pressed her body into the plush armrest.

"Come on Granger, I don't bite." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Note I stated 'Try.'

"Yeah, sure you don't! I guess those fangs were just for decoration then!" She snapped, scowling at me, tears prickling her eyes.

"Granger... I was never going to hurt you..." I mumbled quietly. She cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What? Then what were you going to do?" She asked shakily.

"Umm... Well..." I looked to McGonagall with a pleading look in my eyes but she just smirked, sat back in her chair and left the situation in my hands.

"Malfoy?"

"I-I was going to... Mark you..." I whispered.

"Mark me!?" She yelled, causing me to flinch. "But the only creatures who do that are... Vampires-" She began ticking all the names she knew of off her fingers and stopped at the last one. "-A-And Veelas..." She took a sharp intake of breath and turned to look at me, all the colour drained from her once bright, cheerful face, leaving it a pale shade of white.

"Y-You're a..." Granger softly trailed off, pointing a shaky finger in my direction. "... And I'm your..." She didn't finish that sentence either as small teardrops fell onto her cheeks, splashing her light freckles with beads of salty water.

"Granger-"

"Stay away from me!" She screamed, flinging herself off the couch and out the door. I got up and walked over to where Granger disappeared and grabbed the door handle lightly.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Good luck." McGonagall offered, smiling slightly, as she sat back down at her desk to finish her interrupted work from earlier.

"Thank you, Professor," I said softly, she nodded in reply and I left the room, silently shutting the door behind me.

~~~

I was heading straight to the Great Hall, hoping to catch some breakfast before class, when I heard a noise.

It sounded like someone was crying, and I somehow knew exactly who it was. I followed the sound to an empty classroom and hesitated at the door. I knew Granger was on the other side but I was worried that I was going to make the situation even worse if I tried to talk to her about it.

I was just deciding to walk away and leave her be when the faintest of whispers hit my ears.

"Draco."

I stopped dead in my tracks, rooted in that one spot.

"Out of everyone, why Draco?"

Surprisingly, she didn't sound angry. It was more like defeat, and it was very of obvious why.

She was best friends with Harry-fuck-child-Potter and I was their biggest enemy. If she came barging into my life, claiming the things I had, I would've laughed in her face and sent the girl to St Mungos.

I didn't deserve her.

I didn't deserve anyone.

I turned on my heel, tears threatening to spill and tried to walk away. But I just couldn't, Granger was in there crying her eyes out and it was all my fault. The least I could do is try to make it better.

Silently, I walked back to the classroom door and twisted the handle, pushing it open.

Granger sat in the corner, curled up in a ball, completely broken.

My heart shattered.

I shut the door behind me and took a hesitant step towards her trembling frame.

"Malfoy... Leave." She warned me. I paid no attention as I walked closer to Granger, taking a deep breath as an attempt to slow my heartbeat.

"Hermione..." I love the way it sounded coming from my voice. She must've as well because the way she relaxed showed that whether Granger knew it or not, she was comfortable around me.

"I'm really sorry you had to find out like this... I... I had formulated a plan, but-"

She cut me off.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" I replied, confusion evident on my face.

"How long have we got?" She repeated, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"Until?"

"Until you could die?" She said softly, looking me straight in the eyes.

That was all it took for me to understand that she was going to do this. Hermione Granger would not give up on me, she was brave, strong and would never let unfortunate situations like this, get the best of her.

I walked over to her quickly and wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"Thank you," I mumbled into her neck. "Thank you for not letting me down."

"What the BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!"


	15. Fifteen

"What the BLOODY HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!"

~~~

Hermione's POV

I heard Ron's (extremely) loud exclamation and tried to push Malfoy off. His grip only seemed to tighten each time I pushed him.

"Step the fuck away away from her, Ferret, or so help me I will-"

"Enough Ronald!" I shouted. He looked at me with confusion.

"But 'Mione, that bastard is a no good scum bag and you know it."

I heard Malfoy's low growl and my eyes widened, flashbacks back to Theo's lifeless body, bleeding out all over the floor flooding my mind.

"Ron don't." I pleaded, it only came out as a whisper, but he heard it.

"Don't what Hermione!?" Ron shouted, drawing his wand. "That jackass is a bloody Death Eater! He's probably just trying to figure out the best way to kill you."

That was all it took.

Malfoy's arms unhooked themselves from my waist and he took a menacingly dangerous step towards Ron.

"What did you call me, Weasel?" Malfoy growled, his voice incredibly low and I desperately fought the urge to swoon.

"I-I..."

"Exactly, now you better shut the fuck up or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Tell your father? He would probably be ecstatic to hear all about your pathetic life." Ron spat. Malfoy's claws shot out of his fingers and his eyes were pitch black.

"Take it back!" He growled.

"No! You deserve to be locked up in Azkaban for everything you've done. I believe it was very wrong to let your Death Eater family roam around free. They're probably off right now, killing as many Mudbloods as they can." I grimaced and had to press a hand to my mouth to cover the sobs that racked my body.

Trembling, I fell back to the floor and cried, covering my face in my hands, trying not to let either of the boys see me this broken.

Someone knelt down next to me and embrace me, but... It just didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. You know I didn't mean it like that." Ron gushed in my ear. Another growl echoed around the room, confirming that the person hugging me was definitely not Malfoy.

"Weasley get off of her."

"No Malfoy! Get a life."

If Malfoy's hissing wasn't enough to tell me to step in, then the fact that he was practically about to rip Ron to shreds, was probably a good advisor.

"Malfoy..." I warned. No effect. "Malfoy stop." I tried again, desperately trying to get out of Ron's grip. When I finally did, Ron looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hermione what's wro-"

"Draco! Do not take another step." I shouted. Malfoy froze, claws hovering just over Ron's exposed neck. He looked over at my eyes, his body relaxing almost instantly at his own name from my tongue. I heard his claws retract and watched his eyes slowly swirl back to their original stormy grey. Ron looked at me flabbergast and I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"So it's Draco now?"

"Ron wait." But it was too late, Ron had already stood up and was walking out the door. "Please don't go, I'll explain everything," I begged, but he only looked at me with distaste.

"I hope he crushes your heart Hermione, then you'll know who your real friends are."

More tears started dripping down my cheeks, but I was too lazy to wipe them away.

I had just lost my boyfriend.

I had just lost my Best Friend.

I had just lost my only chance at fixing our relationship.

And it was all Malfoy's fault.


	16. Sixteen

Harry's POV

Ron and I had walked into the Great Hall and scanned the Griffindor table for Hermione.

She wasn't there and neither was Ginny.

I felt Ron shift awkwardly beside me and saw that his gaze was fixed on the Slytherin table.

Nott, Zabini and Malfoy were all missing too.

Some people might say it was a coincidence... I say that something bad is going to happen.

I turned to Ron and he met my worried stare.

"I'll take their common room, you take the surrounding hallways," I mumbled and he nodded his silent agreement.

In a split second, we had both gone out separate ways, school robes billowing behind us, hurried footsteps echoing on the stone floors.

~~~

I actually had no clue where the Head's common room was and was wandering the halls aimlessly, trying my best to find something.

I had to quickly duck behind a pillar to avoid an extremely annoying Peeves, throwing rotten tomatoes at anyone he could find.

I almost felt sorry for the first years.

Almost.

It hadn't taken long before the poltergeist was out of sight and I could hear his cackling laughter slowly fade away.

As I came out from my hiding spot and brushed off my robes, I saw someone else come out from behind a pillar across the corridor.

"Zabini!" I shouted, gaining attention from the dark skinned wizard.

"What do you want Potter." He snarled menacingly.

"Where on earth would I find Malfoy!" I snapped.

"Oh my, Potter, I didn't know you fancied Draco. How happy do you think your friends are about this forbidden romance. Seriously though, that would explain why he's always sneaking off. But now I feel hurt, I would've thought that Draco could trust me with a secret like this, we are very close friends you see, and-"

"Shut up you bastard! The slick git's got Hermione and Ginny." I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Potter, but I have no clue where Draco is. And now you mention it, I can't seem to find Theo either." He rambled, hands on hips and brows furrowed.

"Do you at least know where their common room is?" I asked bitterly.

"No idea."

There was an awkward silence where we just looked at the floor like idiots until a certain cackling voice was drifting through the castle once more.

This time it was different though.

And it left me close to tears.

"Famous Harry Potter had his warrior heart stolen, and now it's being crushed. Gorgeous Mr Nott is lying unconscious on a cot, Miss Weasley by his side. How will Potter react? Is anyone going to get smacked? I guess I'll just wait and see."

Peeves continued singing his song throughout the halls and I turned to Zabini, heartbreak written all over my face.

"I bet you knew all about this didn't you." My voice was noting more than a mere whisper as I choked out the accusation. But he simply shook his head and patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"To be honest with you Potter... For once I've been completely left out. I actually have no clue what's going on with anyone right now."

I gave a shallow nod and took a deep breath.

"Do you wanna go to the Hospital Wing and figure out what the fuck's up with your girlfriend." He asked me casually.

I almost smiled.

Almost.

Had it not been for the fact that the person currently standing in front of me was a Slytherin, and not to mention, one of Malfoy's main cronies.

"Yeah, alright."

~~~

Ginny's POV

I had to walk Theo down to the Hospital Wing, and he was a bloody nightmare.

He kept whinging about the pain.

And how the stairs made it feel even worse. 

And how his favourite clothes were now falling apart.

He may as well be pregnant the way he complains.

When we (finally) made it to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey got Theo to lie down on a bed and gave him a weird tonic to drink.

"It will numb all the pain and let Mr Nott sleep without feeling any discomfort." She explained to me when I asked what it would do.

Theo simply shrugged his shoulders and drowned the drink in one go. The disgust that was displayed over his face afterwards, made me crack out laughing and him to scowl before he quietly passed out and lay limp against the bed.

It only took Madame Pomfrey around ten minutes to fully heal Theo's wounds, the gashes only leaving faint scars across his toned stomach.

She wrapped a white bandage around his middle and turned to me.

"When Mr Nott wakes up, you are to give him this tonic." She placed a small vile on the bedside table. "And I will alert the professors about his whereabouts for the day, so you can grab the notes from his lessons later."

I nodded a hasty reply and Madame Pomfrey bustled off to her office, shutting the door behind her.

It was only then when I was left alone, in the eerie Hospital room, that I realised, how beautiful Theo actually was. His golden, brown hair fell loosely over his hazelnut eyes, his jawline was sharp, meaning the rest of his face was perfectly shaped and his upper body had muscles in all the right places.

I reached over to brush a strand of hair out of his face when his hand caught my wrist.

"Weaslette, I know I'm gorgeous, but stop staring... If you take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirked, opening his eyes. I growled in annoyance.

"Self-centred, arrogant prick," I mumbled, pulling my arm away from his grip. "I hate you." I hissed. His smirk only widened as he rolled over to face me.

"I love you too." He said sarcastically, blowing me a kiss.

"You annoying little piece of-"

"So Peeves was right. You are with Nott." Harry's voice broke the silence, startling me. I almost fell over jumping off the flimsy chair I was previously sitting on, to greet him.

"H-Harry I-"

"-Save it, Ginny, I know you fancy him."

"What? No! That is not what's happening at all! I was just-"

"I don't care what you're doing... But the least you could've done was told me that we were over." Harry said softly before walking out. I felt my heart shatter. What the hell was his problem?

Zabini softly placed a hand on my shoulder but I flinched away from his touch.

"He was never any good for you, Red," Zabini mumbled. I turned to him, ready to rip out his throat, but the bell went and I quickly left before anyone else could get hurt.

He was wrong.

I would fix this.


	17. Seventeen

Hermione's POV

In the end I never actually had breakfast and I was seriously regretting that decision.

I was sitting in the Care of Magical Creatures classroom, next to Ginny, with the two boys behind us. We doing revision work with Hagrid and even I was bored. It was the last class before lunch and I could barely pay attention to anything he was saying.

But that wasn't even my main problem. The fact that I could feel someone's eyes burning holes in the back of my head was making me really uncomfortable.

Every time I would turn to tell Ron to knock it off, the red head's glare would only intensify.

Harry, on the other hand, was an entirely different problem. He couldn't keep still, he kept fidgeting with his quill, knocking the table with his knees or pulling at his hair. I had no clue what was wrong with him.

I would occasionally glance over at Ginny to ask, but she looked like she would kill the first person who interrupted her thoughts. So I just let her be.

Class somehow came to an end quicker than I thought and Hagrid dismissed us without a second thought.

"Hey, Harry?" I called out, jogging to catch up with the boys, Ginny lagging behind us. Ron took one look at me and went red with rage, storming off in the opposite direction.

"What's with him?" Harry asked. I shrugged my shoulders, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable again. "Whatever. What did you wanna ask me 'Mione?" He said casually.

"I wanted to ask what was wrong, you didn't seem like yourself in class," I spoke softly, cautious of the people around us hearing the conversation.

"I-I um..." He looked nervously over his shoulder at a fuming Ginny, who's eyes only flicked to his for a moment, before she looked away quickly. "I caught Ginny cheating on me." Harry whispered, voice breaking.

I stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. Too shocked to move. Harry stopped with me and I could see him fighting the urge to cry.

"She WHAT!" I shouted, turning to a now silent Ginny. "Please Gin, tell me that it's not true."

"That what's not true?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"That you cheated on Harry," I whispered. Her face fell and complete rage took over.

"He said that!? Explain to me, Potter! Why you think that's what happened!" She screamed, some people stopped to pay attention, most just rolled their eyes and continued on with life.

"I just thought tha-"

"That what? That me helping someone is considered "cheating," or that talking to another male means that I'm going to dump you!? Tell me, Harry Potter, what in Merlin's name was possibly running through your head that lead you to think I was cheating! You ran out of the room before I could explain the fucking situation!"

"Language." A nearby portrait warned.

"Piss off." She hissed ant the painting, turning back to Harry. "Because you mister, have a lot to explain to me."

Harry didn't answer her, in fact, he did the only logical thing any human would do in that situation, he ran, fast. Zipping down the corridor and out of sight. Ginny didn't let this stop her though, she chased off after him, leaving me alone in the middle of a swarm of gossiping third years.

There was a slight tap on my back and I knew who it was before I turned around.

Malfoy.

How did I know that?

No clue.


	18. Eighteen

Hermione's POV

Malfoy.

Why was he everywhere?

I turned on my heel, ready to slap the poor bastard, but the words out of his mouth changed the situation a bit.

"Meeting with McGonagall." He stated effortlessly, keeping his distance as if he knew what I was thinking.

We walked through the castle in silence and eventually made it to the big stone griffin, whispering the password, we walked inside and sat down on the plush, red couch.

Professor McGonagall wasn't there right away and it left us in some awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok." He mumbled. I turned to face him, my eyebrows raising, obviously not believing a word he was saying.

"You're 'sorry'? Wow, maybe I was wrong, maybe Draco Malfoy, 'the world's biggest jerk' actually does have a heart." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard him sigh as he dropped his head into hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

After a moment he ran his hands down his face, left them under his chin and looked back up at me.

"I don't know what else to do right now. I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. How can I prove to you that I truly mean it?"

I still wasn't buying it. I was actually willing to give him a shot before at this whole Veela shit but he had to ruin it. It was his fault that my boyfriend walked out on me. Even if Ron was horrible. Still, why should I want to forgive him? He blew his only chance he had.

"You want to know what you can do?" I asked. His eyes opened wide and he looked hopeful for just a moment. "Stay away from me!" I spat.

The rejection flooded his face and he turned his back to me, mumbling a hasty 'if that's what you want' before going silent again.

'That went well.'

McGonagall's POV

Since the Head Boy was currently bedridden, I had to ask Mr Malfoy to find Hermione.

He seemed to have been quicker than I thought because when I went to open my office door, I could hear voices inside.

"You're 'sorry'? Wow, maybe I was wrong, maybe Draco Malfoy, 'the world's biggest jerk' actually does have a heart."

By the sounds of it, Mr Malfoy was in deep trouble. Hermione has only used that tone with a few people and believe me, she did it when she was mad.

"I don't know what else to do right now. I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. How can I prove to you that I truly mean it?"

Mr Malfoy, for once, sounded sincere and I felt bad for the poor boy. He had obviously done something wrong and you could tell that Hermione clearly didn't think he deserved forgiveness.

"You want to know what you can do?" She asked. "Stay away from me!"

I could only guess how heartbroken Draco would be.

His own soulmate didn't want to be with him.

I waited a few moments before opening the door. The two were on either end of the small couch I had in front of my desk, their backs, ever so slightly facing away from each other. I walked over to my desk and sat down, drawing the two students' attention to me.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Considering the circumstances with Mr Nott, you two will be in charge of gathering the Prefects to discuss rounds tonight."

They nodded and I continued.

"You two will figure out a way to all meet up together and get to decide where everyone will go and what punishments to hand out. Also, curfew is at 8:30 so you will all start your round at 8:45 sharp. Ok?"

They nodded again and got up to leave.

Draco reached the door first and held it open for Hermione. She walked past him without even a single glance or a simple thank you. She had completely given him the cold shoulder and he looked heartbroken.

He followed out behind her, unaware that I was watching this little scene unfold.

Or that I knew that these two were going to cause a lot of problems this year.


	19. Nineteen

Draco's POV

Throughout the day, Hermione and I had managed to spread the word to all the Prefects, to meet in front of the library at exactly 8:45 to do rounds.

Hermione still wasn't talking to me and I fulfilled my promise to stay away from her.

Even though it was breaking me.

Slowly.

We have a lot of classes together and during each one, she would just completely pretend I don't exist. 

Anyway,

I let out a shaky breath and turned to face her. Inhaling deeply through my nose I prepared my apology speech.

"Hermi-"

The glare she was giving me, sent shivers down my spine and made my blood run cold.

"Save it Malfoy!" She snapped. "I don't care about all that stupid Veela nonsense. And I especially don't care about you. If I really am your 'mate', you would do what you could to make me happy. And right now, what would make me happiest is if you left me the fuck alone. I hate you and that's never gonna change."

There was a sudden dull ache in my chest and I took a sharp breath to distract my wincing.

The clock ticked on and it was only a few moments before all of the other prefects showed up. When they were all present, Hermione took charge almost instantly.

"So, Katie and Dean can patrol the grounds and the library. Ernie and Susan can take the first two floors. Zabini and Daphne can do the third and fourth floors. Michael and Luna can patrol the fifth and six. And Malfoy and I can take the seventh, eighth and we'll also do the owlery. Once you've finished your rounds, go straight back to your common room." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the ten students and everyone split off to go their separate ways.

When Hermione turned away from the group, she deliberately knocked into Draco's shoulder. He sucked in a breath at the tingles it left on his skin and followed after his witch.

Walking along the quiet corridors left Draco's mind to wander.

Why was he stuck with such a stubborn witch? At this rate, he was going to die and she probably wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

It wasn't long and they were walking down a corridor with multiple classroom doors along the sides.

Because of Draco letting himself get distracted, he didn't register the noise coming from an empty classroom until Hermione was about to open the door.

"Granger, don't go in there!" He blurted out. She turned to him in annoyance.

"Malfoy, we have to do rounds, I'm checking the classroom." She huffed.

"Just let m-" But Draco was too late.

Hermione opened the door to the empty classroom and her face fell at the sight of what was inside.

Ronald Weasley had himself balls deep inside of Lavender Brown. The girl was sitting on a table and looked to be enjoying herself thoroughly. The two haltered their movements to look over at the prefects and Ron smirked.

"Oh, Granger didn't see you there." He drawled and Lavender let out a girlish giggle.

If Hermione had planned to say anything, the thought was still there but Hermione now had to press a hand to her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping.

"Don't tell me that this makes you sad," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione has tears trickling down her cheeks and Draco found it necessary to step in.

"Leave her alone Weasel." He snapped at the redhead.

"Or what, Malfoy? What are you going to do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Draco sneered.

"Boys enough!" Hermione shouted, causing the room to quiet down. She then turned her glare onto Ron and Lavender and continued. "You two. Get dressed and go back to your common room. If you hurry up, I won't tell McGonagall and you'll be lucky if you make it back without getting caught by Filch."

Another feminine giggle sounded and Lavender hopped off the table once Ron had pulled his pants back up.

It was taking all of Hermione's self-control to not break down in front of so many people and Draco could sense that.

When Ron brushed passed her to leave, he said something about her never being good enough. But one swift punch to the stomach from Draco shut him up.

Once Ron and Lavender had left the room and the door had shut behind them, Draco swiftly cast a silencing charm and turned back to Hermione.

Heart-wrenching sobs echoed around the room and Draco gave up on his whole 'staying away' plan. He walked over to the Hermione and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

She buried her face into his chest and that alone was enough to calm her down slightly. This also made Draco's Veela much happier. Just knowing the fact that she was so willing to be around him made his Veela start purring and the smell she was emitting was driving him crazy.

Hermione had her head on his chest and when he started purring she felt herself blush. Draco had this intoxicating smell that made her brain go fuzzy and without knowing it, her hands started wandering up his chest.

Draco felt when Hermione's hands started travelling higher up his chest and he bit his cheek to resist letting out a groan.

Hermione still didn't realise what she was doing, even when her fingernails softly scratched over his already aroused nipples. This time though Draco actually did let out a groan. Well, it was more of a growl but the rumble coming from Draco's chest and the vibrations Hermione felt, made her shiver in delight. After getting such a reaction, she subconsciously ran her nails a little harder over the little buds. But Draco stopped her real quick.

"Granger, my control is holding on by a thread right now. If you continue this teasing, I will not be able to stop myself from bending you over a table and shagging you until you're just a quivering pile of limbs."

The profanities alone made heat pool in her lower stomach, but the fact that his tone was so husky and deep, Hermione couldn't help the damp feeling in her knickers.

She looked up to meet Draco's gaze and flinched slightly when she saw his eyes. They were slowly darkening over and she could've sworn she saw his nose flare.

"Don't do that!" He snapped breathlessly, almost panting.

"Do what?" She whispered. He growled again, nose flaring.

"Your scent. It's your arousal, I can smell it." He explained, pausing to breathe in deep, emitting another groan.

"Granger you need to do something, and quickly, I don't know how much longer I can hold back." He mumbled into her hair. Hermione took a moment to pull away slightly and look at him properly.

His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was uneven, giving him a very animalistic demeanour. Hermione felt the pressure building in her lower stomach and Draco looked to be having a lot of trouble controlling his Veela urges.

"You're doing it again." He hissed.

"Sorry." She breathed, whimpering when he leant down to bury his face in her neck.

Draco was currently losing a fight with his own primal instincts and ended up having to give Hermione a decent push to get her away from him.

"Please leave. I really don't want to hurt you." He ground out through gritted teeth. Just her aroused scent was driving him wild with need.

Hermione understood why he couldn't have her near him and turned to leave. She was halfway to the door when she faulted. Hermione paused momentarily to quickly turn back to Draco and plant a kiss on his cheek, leaving the room right after, shutting the door with a thud.

Draco was left in the empty classroom with a goofy smile on his face and heat flushing through his body.

What just happened?


End file.
